My Love
by Remedy's Melody
Summary: Tala feelings start to show 4 julia but she is blind cause she is more focused on weather if HER feelings are noticed by anyone. there is a little bit love for bryan and taylor (a character tht came 2 me)
1. Chapter 1

**G-Revolution: Tala Valkov Love Story**

(Note: this story is narrated by Julia Fernandez and Tala Valkov, the two main characters and love birds of this story. There are also two main support characters, Taylor and Bryan. They are also love birds in this story.)

_**Tala's Prov.**_

We start off with Tala talking about a "_certain"_ someone.

_{__As an ordinary teen, I have my ups and down as well. But the best day of_ _**my life**_ _was slowly falling in love (and without realizing it) with this one girl that had the most adorable laugh and smile_ _and that constantly_ _stayed on my mind no matter_ _**what I was doing**_ _or __**where I was at the**_ _**time!**__**}**_

-Me and my best buddy, Bryan was walking in the park to see if there was anything that might spark some interest. Sadly, there was hardly anything to look at. So we walked over to a stand that serves lunch like foods in mid mornings and late afternoons. So we go over to get some drinks cause of how hot it was.-

Bryan: Hey, what do you think the girls are up to right now?

_{__When he says "the girls", he means Julia and her best friend Taylor.__}_

_(taylor is a silver headed teenage girl. he main out is usually long_

-I see the girls walk outside from a clothing and shoes store.-

Tala: Well, we're about to find out

- The girls were dress out with summer clothing on and looked so beautiful. Bryan had said something and I interrupt him by finishing his sentence for him.-

Bryan: Man do they look… look…-

Tala: Beautiful. *with a blank look as if nobody was there or listening to what he was saying*

Bryan: *turns to give Tala a "did you really just say that" type of look*

Tala: What?

Bryan: You like her *pointing at him and smiling at the same time*

Tala: Who? Me like whom?! *pretending that he doesn't know what he was or who he was talking about*

Bryan: Come on man! Every time you see Julia, you get all fuddy duddy!

Tala: WH—WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! *looking everywhere else besides at Bryan. And he was blushing like CRAZY*

Bryan: Come on dude. I already know you have a HUG crush on Julia.

-I acted like it was no big deal, but Bryan saw right through my act.-

Tala: Yeah….so. What about it?

-Bryan had that look as if he was fixing to slap me with a fish.-

Bryan: SO? You've had a _**CRUSH**_ on this girl since the _**BEGINNING**_ of the beyblade _**TORNAMENT!**_ And ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SO!?

Tala: *sigh* Just because I'm a "most-of-the-time-silent bad boy" doesn't mean I'm not shy.

Bryan: All I'm trying to say is that if you don't ask her out or tell her how you feel about her. She's going to be taken before you know it. And if you don't… let's just say it's gunna turn out bad.

Tala: What do you mean by that?

Bryan: What I mean by that is you got defensive about Julia dating that football player. And you couldn't get any sleep until they broke up. And not to mention that other time we invited the girls to go to that bar and they were the ones that got drunk by accident, because all the guys buying them drinks and shots. And we stayed in a two bedroom apartment at the time, so each of the girls had to sleep with me or you. Julia went with you, and Taylor went with me. Then-

Tala: Then the next morning the girls freaked out because they thought we'd got them drunk on purpose so they would have to sleep with us and it took two hours to convince them that they were jumping to a different conclusion.

Bryan: Exactly!

-All of a sudden, I hear the girls call us over.-

-Both Bryan and I were confused why the wanted us to go over there where they were.-

Bryan: What do you want ya' whore?!

Taylor: Hey! I am NOT ANY WHORE! *shouting in anger*

Taylor couldn't help u sile a little bit caus she kne he was playing.

Bryan: Oh sorry, did I make you angry? I didn't mean to, honestly! *he was crossing his arms behind his head. He was leaning sideways, almost like he was leaning on Taylor or _**in**_ her face _{__a girl that he __**likes**__, __**and is always making moves on her, just to get her to go out**__**with him**__. Not to mention that they are always making fun of and __**playing**__ with each_ _other all the time__}__._ And giving her a great big smile*

-Then Taylor started to yell at him about the other times he's called her names. Then all of a sudden they stopped and looked at us.-

Julia: Hey Tala.

{She had given me that smile that she always does when she says hi to me. I didn't know it at the time, but….. When she said hi…I just get this feeling whenever she's around…I-I get so nervous around her and I just freeze up…when I see those gorgeous emerald green eyes looking up at me….. When she did look into my eyes, I began to blush a little bit, and kind of stared back at her. My whole face turn red…..Bryan whispered in my ear "dude you're blushing". But that only made it worse, because it had only made me blush even more.}

Julia: Are you okay Tala? Your face is red.

{_Then she checked if I was running a fever?! I turned an even darker shade of red!__}_

Julia: Man Tala. You're getting even darker. Are you running a fever? If you are then you should go home and rest until you're better.

_{__I had to do something to hide the fact that I liked her. So I got an attitude with her as if I didn't care what she thought of me or how I was feeling__}_

Tala: And what if I don't!? You gunna make me!?*I hid the fact that I was blushing because of her putting her hand on my forehead and cheek. So I pushed her hand off of my face*

Julia: Well you don't have to have an attitude about it! I was just checking if you were alright like a **good** friend does! *saying with a firm face*

_{__I could tell I hurt her feelings. She didn't show it, ...she didn't have to. I could see it in her eyes. I showed no emotion either. I just walked passed her. At that moment I couldn't take the look in her eyes right then and there.__}_

Julia's prov.

_{__I didn't understand why he was being so mean to me. I was only worried for his welfare. And the only reason why I said what I said was because he's a bad boy. They don't usually have sensitive feelings like girls do. So I thought and told Taylor that "hey! If Tala's tough, maybe I can too! And if I do too, then Tala might…just might….. Ask me out!"_

_But, apparently he doesn't care if he's sick or not! Or if I even care! So why should I care! It's not like I need a fortune teller to tell me the answer. Sometimes I ask questions that I can answer. And the answer was….because I ….love him…and after he walked off, Bryan following behind. I told Taylor that I needed to go home right now. She came with me. But we went to her house instead. It was alright with me. I just needed somewhere to cry.__}_

-We arrived at Taylor's bedroom, at her house just five minutes from the park.-

_{which her bedroom was the attic. not the one with al thoses things. where you put old stuff at. that kind of attic}_

Taylor: look, I know you're upset about what happened earlier, but you need to get over it.

Julia: oh you haven't notice that I'm crying my eyes out right about now!

Taylor: Well, I'm just trying to be a good friend/sister to you because your stupid little crush has to be so mean too you!

-I got up and left the room. (It was the attic because she chooses this room to be her bedroom. And I actually think that it was a great idea!)-

Taylor: _Where does she think she's going?_ ( means that she's thinking).

-It's not like I couldn't hear Taylor follow me down stairs to the kitchen-

-Once we were down stairs. I went to the kitchen draws to see if I could find a knife.-

- Grabbed one out of the draw and held it pointing towards my heart-

-Taylor snatched it out of my hand as fast as she could.-

-For some reason she forgot that there was more right in front of me. So I quickly grabbed another one and ran down the hall behind her. She dropped her knife and pushed me down. She just stood there, hoping I would get up. Little did she know, I had stabbed myself.-

-Once she saw the blood leaking, she screamed and called Bryan and Tala. I could hear her telling them to hurry up and get over here right now.-

Moments later….

Tala's Prov.

-it wasn't until ten minutes later that we get a call from Taylor saying that Julia stabbed herself. I mean the girl was shouting and crying at the same time-

Bryan: Come on, I know the way from here!

-we start taking off, me following Bryan. By time we got to her house, we were out of breath.-

-Bryan had that look as if he wanted to punch a wall or at least something hard enough to make his hand bleed.-

-We ran over to the girls to see what had happened.-

Bryan: What happened here? Are you oaky?

Taylor: I'm fine. It's Julia when she got up she was bleeding so much I didn't know what else to do but to call you guys. Please tell me you know how to help?

Bryan: I can try but I'm not…so sure.

-I ignore Bryan and walk straight to Julia. I look at where the knife was. I had no other choice but to pull it out. The only thing good in this situation was that it was stabbed into her left leg. So there wasn't any internal injuries on her to worry about.-

-I just couldn't believe how much the both of them were crying as much as they did. Well except for Julia because she's the one with a knife in her leg-

Tala: Hey. This is what I'm going to do. I'm going to pull the knife out of your leg, and then I'm going to patch it up.

Julia: *shakes her head no*

Tala: Come on, if you don't get that knife out of your leg then it's going to get infected, and then you'll go to a nearby hospital to get your leg cut off. And I now you don't want that, heck even I don't want that to happen to me. *I put my hand on her for comfort*

Julia: *shakes her head no*

{Right then, I realized why she did it. Myown mind gave me aflhback to why she did it! And I wasn't going let what I said happen to her!}

Julia's Prov.

{I'm so scared! But I don't want that infection, but at the same time I know it's going to hurt pulling the knife out of my leg! I need to tell him! But how do I tell him that the fact is that I'm scared? OH I really don't care about the whole "OMG he's helping me!" thing right now! That's it I going to tell him that I'm just too scared to pull it out, or for him to pull it out for that matter!}

Julia: Tala…..

Tala: Yeah?

Julia: I'm too scared to pull it out…..*tears streaking down her face*

Tala: Don't be. I'm here for you, okay?

Julia: *nodding her head yes* Just pull it out quickly.

Tala: Okay. Here I go.

_{__He puts one of his cold but warm hands on my leg to push it down when he pulls it up. Then he grabbed the knife with the other hand. Bryan and Taylor saw what he was fixing to do, and I think he was pausing so they would come over to where we were. They did, and Taylor hugged me while Bryan was holding my other leg down. I just wanna say one thing. I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE WAIT TO DO THINGS TO YOU WHEN THE BOTH OF YOU KNOW IT'S GOING TO HURT!_

_Then, he yanked it out__}_

Julia: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

{My heart was racing. Tears were falling through my closed eyelids. I felt blood dripping from my leg. And I passed out.}

Tala's Prov.

_{__At first I knew she was scared. She was probably deciding which would be better to take. When I was getting ready to pull it out, I paused for Bryan and Taylor to come over and comfort her when I pulled it out. I did, but, and I knew this was coming, ...she shrieked. I felt so bad that I went ahead and patched her up as well. When I was finished wrapping her leg up, Taylor tried to get Julia up. But she couldn't, turns out that she fell asleep when I pulled the knife out, and stayed asleep through the rest of it. It might have stressed her out a bit that she couldn't stay awake for long. We actually had to pry her hand open so Taylor can have hers back.__}_

Bryan: Looks like it's almost dinner time *looking at the stoves clock*

Taylor: Hey, I and Bryan are going to get some food. Okay?

Tala: Before you go, tell us what happen.

Taylor: Well, I'm not supposed to tell you this but Julia has a crush on you.

_{__As soon as she said that, my eyes widened. I couldn't believe that the girl I had a HUGE crush on, has a crush on me!__}_

Taylor: Don't tell her I told you that! I promised that wouldn't. Anyway, about five minutes after you had that attitude with her we came to my house. We went to my room, and she started to cry. I told her to get over it and that I knew she was upset about how you yelled at her like that, which was uncalled for. But then she got an attitude with me saying that "oh you just notice that I'm crying". I said "Well it's not my fault that your stupid crush had to be mean to you and that I'm trying to be nice to you". Then she got up, went downstairs, to the kitchen, grabbed a knife, I snatched the first one then she grabbed another one and headed for the hallway behind me. I pushed her down, she didn't get up, I got worried, and then I saw the blood pouring from her leg, I screamed and called you guys. And that's why you're here right now. This was my entire fault; I should've known she was being sarcastic.

She sid all that in one breath.

Tala: Thanks for that small piece of info. And it's not your fault. At least it's not entirely. But you can apologize later, for now you guys need to get some food. She's going to be asleep for a while. I'll wake her up when you guys get back, if she's still asleep.

Bryan: What are you going to do while we're gone?

Tala: I'm a make sure she keeps breathing and see how long it's going to take for her wound to heal.

Taylor: Shouldn't it take at least a day?

Tala: Depends how deep the knife went, and how long it stayed there.

Bryan: I know what you like.

Tala: Mc.D's?

Bryan: Yep.

Taylor: I know what she likes too. We'll be back soon.

Bryan: But not too soon. *chucking*

-Then they both leave-

_{__I walk over and pick her up bridal style. I walk into a room across the hallway, it was the living room. I sit down with her on my lap and in my arms. Her back was on the arm rest. And I couldn't help but to stare at her while she slept like a baby. She felt so warm. I couldn't believe that I was holding the girl that I'm in love with. Now that I now know that she likes me, I'm a start doing what Bryan does to Taylor. Make a move on her. First, I'm just going to see how she reacts to it, if she reacts in a good way, I'm a keep trying. If it's in a bad way then I'm a stop. In other words, I'm just glad I'm falling in love with the one I love. But it may take some time though.__}_

-At drive through-

Bryan: Thanks

Taylor just keeps giving him a glare.

Bryan: What!


	2. Chapter 2

**G-Revolution: Tala Valkov Love Story**

(Note: this story is narrated by Julia Fernandez and Tala Valkov, the two main characters and love birds of this story. There are also two main support characters, Taylor and Bryan. They are also love birds in this story.)

_**Tala's Prov.**_

We start off with Tala talking about a "_certain"_ someone.

_{__As an ordinary teen, I have my ups and down as well. But the best day of_ _**my life**_ _was slowly falling in love (and without realizing it) with this one girl that had the most adorable laugh and smile_ _and that constantly_ _stayed on my mind no matter_ _**what I was doing**_ _or __**where I was at the**_ _**time!**__**}**_

-Me and my best buddy, Bryan was walking in the park to see if there was anything that might spark some interest. Sadly, there was hardly anything to look at. So we walked over to a stand that serves lunch like foods in mid mornings and late afternoons. So we go over to get some drinks cause of how hot it was.-

Bryan: Hey, what do you think the girls are up to right now?

_{__When he says "the girls", he means Julia and her best friend Taylor.__}_

_(taylor is a silver headed teenage girl. he main out is usually long_

-I see the girls walk outside from a clothing and shoes store.-

Tala: Well, we're about to find out

- The girls were dress out with summer clothing on and looked so beautiful. Bryan had said something and I interrupt him by finishing his sentence for him.-

Bryan: Man do they look… look…-

Tala: Beautiful. *with a blank look as if nobody was there or listening to what he was saying*

Bryan: *turns to give Tala a "did you really just say that" type of look*

Tala: What?

Bryan: You like her *pointing at him and smiling at the same time*

Tala: Who? Me like whom?! *pretending that he doesn't know what he was or who he was talking about*

Bryan: Come on man! Every time you see Julia, you get all fuddy duddy!

Tala: WH—WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! *looking everywhere else besides at Bryan. And he was blushing like CRAZY*

Bryan: Come on dude. I already know you have a HUG crush on Julia.

-I acted like it was no big deal, but Bryan saw right through my act.-

Tala: Yeah….so. What about it?

-Bryan had that look as if he was fixing to slap me with a fish.-

Bryan: SO? You've had a _**CRUSH**_ on this girl since the _**BEGINNING**_ of the beyblade _**TORNAMENT!**_ And ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SO!?

Tala: *sigh* Just because I'm a "most-of-the-time-silent bad boy" doesn't mean I'm not shy.

Bryan: All I'm trying to say is that if you don't ask her out or tell her how you feel about her. She's going to be taken before you know it. And if you don't… let's just say it's gunna turn out bad.

Tala: What do you mean by that?

Bryan: What I mean by that is you got defensive about Julia dating that football player. And you couldn't get any sleep until they broke up. And not to mention that other time we invited the girls to go to that bar and they were the ones that got drunk by accident, because all the guys buying them drinks and shots. And we stayed in a two bedroom apartment at the time, so each of the girls had to sleep with me or you. Julia went with you, and Taylor went with me. Then-

Tala: Then the next morning the girls freaked out because they thought we'd got them drunk on purpose so they would have to sleep with us and it took two hours to convince them that they were jumping to a different conclusion.

Bryan: Exactly!

-All of a sudden, I hear the girls call us over.-

-Both Bryan and I were confused why the wanted us to go over there where they were.-

Bryan: What do you want ya' whore?!

Taylor: Hey! I am NOT ANY WHORE! *shouting in anger*

Taylor couldn't help u sile a little bit caus she kne he was playing.

Bryan: Oh sorry, did I make you angry? I didn't mean to, honestly! *he was crossing his arms behind his head. He was leaning sideways, almost like he was leaning on Taylor or _**in**_ her face _{__a girl that he __**likes**__, __**and is always making moves on her, just to get her to go out**__**with him**__. Not to mention that they are always making fun of and __**playing**__ with each_ _other all the time__}__._ And giving her a great big smile*

-Then Taylor started to yell at him about the other times he's called her names. Then all of a sudden they stopped and looked at us.-

Julia: Hey Tala.

{She had given me that smile that she always does when she says hi to me. I didn't know it at the time, but….. When she said hi…I just get this feeling whenever she's around…I-I get so nervous around her and I just freeze up…when I see those gorgeous emerald green eyes looking up at me….. When she did look into my eyes, I began to blush a little bit, and kind of stared back at her. My whole face turn red…..Bryan whispered in my ear "dude you're blushing". But that only made it worse, because it had only made me blush even more.}

Julia: Are you okay Tala? Your face is red.

{_Then she checked if I was running a fever?! I turned an even darker shade of red!__}_

Julia: Man Tala. You're getting even darker. Are you running a fever? If you are then you should go home and rest until you're better.

_{__I had to do something to hide the fact that I liked her. So I got an attitude with her as if I didn't care what she thought of me or how I was feeling__}_

Tala: And what if I don't!? You gunna make me!?*I hid the fact that I was blushing because of her putting her hand on my forehead and cheek. So I pushed her hand off of my face*

Julia: Well you don't have to have an attitude about it! I was just checking if you were alright like a **good** friend does! *saying with a firm face*

_{__I could tell I hurt her feelings. She didn't show it, ...she didn't have to. I could see it in her eyes. I showed no emotion either. I just walked passed her. At that moment I couldn't take the look in her eyes right then and there.__}_

**Julia's Pov.**

_{__I didn't understand why he was being so mean to me. I was only worried for h__is welfare. And the only reason why I said what I said was because he's a bad boy. They don't usually have sensitive feelings like girls do. So I thought and told Taylor that "hey! If Tala's tough, maybe I can too! And if I do too, then Tala might…just might….. Ask me out!"_

_But, apparently he doesn't care if he's sick or not! Or if I even care! So why should I care! It's not like I need a fortune teller to tell me the answer. Sometimes I ask questions that I can answer. And the answer was….because I ….love him…and after he walked off, Bryan following behind. I told Taylor that I needed to go home right now. She came with me. But we went to her house instead. It was alright with me. I just needed somewhere to cry.__}_

-We arrived at Taylor's bedroom, at her house just five minutes from the park.-

_{which her bedroom was the attic. not the one with al thoses things. where you put old stuff at. that kind of attic}_

Taylor: look, I know you're upset about what happened earlier, but you need to get over it.

Julia: oh you haven't notice that I'm crying my eyes out right about now!

Taylor: Well, I'm just trying to be a good friend/sister to you because your stupid little crush has to be so mean too you!

-I got up and left the room. (It was the attic because she chooses this room to be her bedroom. And I actually think that it was a great idea!)-

Taylor: _Where does she think she's going?_ ( means that she's thinking).

-It's not like I couldn't hear Taylor follow me down stairs to the kitchen-

-Once we were down stairs. I went to the kitchen draws to see if I could find a knife.-

- Grabbed one out of the draw and held it pointing towards my heart-

-Taylor snatched it out of my hand as fast as she could.-

-For some reason she forgot that there was more right in front of me. So I quickly grabbed another one and ran down the hall behind her. She dropped her knife and pushed me down. She just stood there, hoping I would get up. Little did she know, I had stabbed myself.-

-Once she saw the blood leaking, she screamed and called Bryan and Tala. I could hear her telling them to hurry up and get over here right now.-

Moments later….

**Tala's Prov.**

-it wasn't until ten minutes later that we get a call from Taylor saying that Julia stabbed herself. I mean the girl was shouting and crying at the same time-

Bryan: Come on, I know the way from here!

-we start taking off, me following Bryan. By time we got to her house, we were out of breath.-

-Bryan had that look as if he wanted to punch a wall or at least something hard enough to make his hand bleed.-

-We ran over to the girls to see what had happened.-

Bryan: What happened here? Are you oaky?

Taylor: I'm fine. It's Julia when she got up she was bleeding so much I didn't know what else to do but to call you guys. Please tell me you know how to help?

Bryan: I can try but I'm not…so sure.

-I ignore Bryan and walk straight to Julia. I look at where the knife was. I had no other choice but to pull it out. The only thing good in this situation was that it was stabbed into her left leg. So there wasn't any internal injuries on her to worry about.-

-I just couldn't believe how much the both of them were crying as much as they did. Well except for Julia because she's the one with a knife in her leg-

Tala: Hey. This is what I'm going to do. I'm going to pull the knife out of your leg, and then I'm going to patch it up.

Julia: *shakes her head no*

Tala: Come on, if you don't get that knife out of your leg then it's going to get infected, and then you'll go to a nearby hospital to get your leg cut off. And I now you don't want that, heck even I don't want that to happen to me. *I put my hand on her for comfort*

Julia: *shakes her head no*

{Right then, I realized why she did it. Myown mind gave me aflhback to why she did it! And I wasn't going let what I said happen to her!}

Julia's Prov.

{I'm so scared! But I don't want that infection, but at the same time I know it's going to hurt pulling the knife out of my leg! I need to tell him! But how do I tell him that the fact is that I'm scared? OH I really don't care about the whole "OMG he's helping me!" thing right now! That's it I going to tell him that I'm just too scared to pull it out, or for him to pull it out for that matter!}

Julia: Tala…..

Tala: Yeah?

Julia: I'm too scared to pull it out…..*tears streaking down her face*

Tala: Don't be. I'm here for you, okay?

Julia: *nodding her head yes* Just pull it out quickly.

Tala: Okay. Here I go.

_{__He puts one of his cold but warm hands on my leg to push it down when he pulls it up. Then he grabbed the knife with the other hand. Bryan and Taylor saw what he was fixing to do, and I think he was pausing so they would come over to where we were. They did, and Taylor hugged me while Bryan was holding my other leg down. I just wanna say one thing. I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE WAIT TO DO THINGS TO YOU WHEN THE BOTH OF YOU KNOW IT'S GOING TO HURT!_

_Then, he yanked it out__}_

Julia: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

{My heart was racing. Tears were falling through my closed eyelids. I felt blood dripping from my leg. And I passed out.}

**Tala's Prov.**

_{__At first I knew she was scared. She was probably deciding which would be better to take. When I was getting ready to pull it out, I paused for Bryan and Taylor to come over and comfort her when I pulled it out. I did, but, and I knew this was coming, ...she shrieked. I felt so bad that I went ahead and patched her up as well. When I was finished wrapping her leg up, Taylor tried to get Julia up. But she couldn't, turns out that she fell asleep when I pulled the knife out, and stayed asleep through the rest of it. It might have stressed her out a bit that she couldn't stay awake for long. We actually had to pry her hand open so Taylor can have hers back.__}_

Bryan: Looks like it's almost dinner time *looking at the stoves clock*

Taylor: Hey, I and Bryan are going to get some food. Okay?

Tala: Before you go, tell us what happen.

Taylor: Well, I'm not supposed to tell you this but Julia has a crush on you.

_{__As soon as she said that, my eyes widened. I couldn't believe that the girl I had a HUGE crush on, has a crush on me!__}_

Taylor: Don't tell her I told you that! I promised that wouldn't. Anyway, about five minutes after you had that attitude with her we came to my house. We went to my room, and she started to cry. I told her to get over it and that I knew she was upset about how you yelled at her like that, which was uncalled for. But then she got an attitude with me saying that "oh you just notice that I'm crying". I said "Well it's not my fault that your stupid crush had to be mean to you and that I'm trying to be nice to you". Then she got up, went downstairs, to the kitchen, grabbed a knife, I snatched the first one then she grabbed another one and headed for the hallway behind me. I pushed her down, she didn't get up, I got worried, and then I saw the blood pouring from her leg, I screamed and called you guys. And that's why you're here right now. This was my entire fault; I should've known she was being sarcastic.

She sid all that in one breath.

Tala: Thanks for that small piece of info. And it's not your fault. At least it's not entirely. But you can apologize later, for now you guys need to get some food. She's going to be asleep for a while. I'll wake her up when you guys get back, if she's still asleep.

Bryan: What are you going to do while we're gone?

Tala: I'm a make sure she keeps breathing and see how long it's going to take for her wound to heal.

Taylor: Shouldn't it take at least a day?

Tala: Depends how deep the knife went, and how long it stayed there.

Bryan: I know what you like.

Tala: Mc.D's?

Bryan: Yep.

Taylor: I know what she likes too. We'll be back soon.

Bryan: But not too soon. *chucking*

-Then they both leave-

_{__I walk over and pick her up bridal style. I walk into a room across the hallway, it was the living room. I sit down with her on my lap and in my arms. Her back was on the arm rest. And I couldn't help but to stare at her while she slept like a baby. She felt so warm. I couldn't believe that I was holding the girl that I'm in love with. Now that I now know that she likes me, I'm a start doing what Bryan does to Taylor. Make a move on her. First, I'm just going to see how she reacts to it, if she reacts in a good way, I'm a keep trying. If it's in a bad way then I'm a stop. In other words, I'm just glad I'm falling in love with the one I love. But it may take some time though.__}_

-At drive through-

**Taylor's Pov.**

Bryan: Thanks

I just kept glaring at him.

Bryan: What!

Taylor: What?

Bryan: You keep staring at me like there's something wrong with me!?

pulling out to the traffic and headed back to my house which wasn't far from there.

Taylor: I just have one question for you.

we were quite for a few moments. finally Bryan broke the silance.

Bryan: Your question would be?

Taylor: Why do you hit on me?

Again the was silence. But this one was for about a good five minutes. I grew tired and asked him again why?

Taylor: Why?

Bryan: Why what?

He thinks he gonna play dumb with me and get by with it. I don't think so!

Taylor: Don't play dumb with me.

**Bryan's Pov.**

_{Taylor kept pounding me with this one questing that i took to heart. Idon't know why but i always get this feeling when i'm round her. And for me that's weird çaouse i'm a total flirt! To put it simple, it's like Tala having a huge crush on Julia. I Still remember the day i met Taylor, it feels as if it were yesterday.}_

**_FLASHBACK:_**

_Prctically all the bladers were walking around in the park. in thier groups._

_Someone was runing, fast! Why? Because this person was on a mission (in their mind they were anyways)._

As the figure grew and grew, it was forming into a girl with short black whipped hair that was in a regular ponytail. And in her hand, there was small, light brown bag in her right hand (but since you're_ facing her then it would be her left hand)._

_The only thing was that she would run around the bladers for no reason at all. And each of them (well some) were actually looking for a dish to battle in but discovered that their beyblades have been stolen. They automactically knew it was that black headed girl, and went after her._

_While some of the others were just walking around and talking with one another and just having a nice little walk in the park. You see, the ones that were just relaxing weren't looking for a bey dish to battle in. But when that girl came by Tala and i he knew wolborg was missing. (some sort of speacial connection they have, don't know how but, eh). He told me to check to see if my blade was there. i was laughing it off saying "why would someone steal someone elses blade". Then when didn't feel it in there, i felt stupid. We both ran after her. We finally caught up with her and it turns out we weren't the only ones who wanted our blades back either! All the teams from thr turnoment were here. She was standind atop of the fountain, i mean at the very point. She had Tala's blade and put it into the little light brown bag she was carrying earlier. She then did a back flip off of the fountain and dashed away from all of us. But before she did that, i took a look at all the teams. Isaw White Tiger x's leader (Ray) as calm as could be. Didn't understand why? But, eh,that was him. As we chased after her once more and finally stopped, anout half of us preety much realized that we were at the stadium where the bayblade turnoment was held. and there was the girl. Standing in the dish where the bladers fought. And she still was holding that little bag. 'All of our blades must be in there' I thought to myslef. Then the strange thing is i, heard girls laughing a little bit. so i walked a little to find Julia and Taylor sitting on the bleachers. they looked like they were talking to each other. they looked at us. 'why is Julia holding a little girl?' i thought to myself._

_Emily called out."Hey sis!" We all turned around and just look at her. nobody really knew she had sibblings. "What!?". "Hello poeple i have no idea who they are and wouldn't really care either" Taylor said. "Really?" Julia said as she stood up next to her. "Really". "Well, anyway, everybody this is my only oldest sister Taylor. followed by me, and our step sisters who are birth-twins, Savannah..." pointing to the girl in they bayblade dish, who gave a solute."...And Roseana." pointing to the other black headed girl who had longer and more curly like hair than the other. She also had a small bow on the top of her head."She always on something that's electronic, if not singing or dancing, or drawing". Taylor said. Roseana didn't look at her when she commented that. I mean it was true! "And then there's the four year old blue headed baby Sparkie" pointing to Julia who was holding Sparkie. She had long bright blue hair that reached down to her feet but didn't touch the ground. **(if u ever watched bakugan or one of the parts like 'new vestroia' or 'gundalian invaders' and you know who runo is, she has the same hair). **"She's the only one who's adopted, and if you say anything related to being adopted and she cries, you're on your own" Emily said in a whisper tone of vioce. "Yea, our mom doesn't really stick to one guy, and if you cute or over sixteen then watch out cause she'll go after ya! But you can't really blame her 'cause she's consatnly drunk. You could say that she lives a drunken lifestlye, and that since i'm the oldest, that i'm the one raising these brats!" Taylor said. When she finished, Emily and her sisters looked at her and said "hey!"_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**


	3. Chapter 3

**G-Revolution: Tala Valkov Love Story**

(Note: this story is narrated by Julia Fernandez and Tala Valkov, the two main characters and love birds of this story. There are also two main support characters, Taylor and Bryan. They are also love birds in this story.)

_**Tala's Prov.**_

We start off with Tala talking about a "_certain"_ someone.

_{__As an ordinary teen, I have my ups and down as well. But the best day of_ _**my life**_ _was slowly falling in love (and without realizing it) with this one girl that had the most adorable laugh and smile_ _and that constantly_ _stayed on my mind no matter_ _**what I was doing**_ _or __**where I was at the**_ _**time!**__**}**_

-Me and my best buddy, Bryan was walking in the park to see if there was anything that might spark some interest. Sadly, there was hardly anything to look at. So we walked over to a stand that serves lunch like foods in mid mornings and late afternoons. So we go over to get some drinks cause of how hot it was.-

Bryan: Hey, what do you think the girls are up to right now?

_{__When he says "the girls", he means Julia and her best friend Taylor.__}_

_(taylor is a silver headed teenage girl. he main out is usually long_

-I see the girls walk outside from a clothing and shoes store.-

Tala: Well, we're about to find out

- The girls were dress out with summer clothing on and looked so beautiful. Bryan had said something and I interrupt him by finishing his sentence for him.-

Bryan: Man do they look… look…-

Tala: Beautiful. *with a blank look as if nobody was there or listening to what he was saying*

Bryan: *turns to give Tala a "did you really just say that" type of look*

Tala: What?

Bryan: You like her *pointing at him and smiling at the same time*

Tala: Who? Me like whom?! *pretending that he doesn't know what he was or who he was talking about*

Bryan: Come on man! Every time you see Julia, you get all fuddy duddy!

Tala: WH—WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! *looking everywhere else besides at Bryan. And he was blushing like CRAZY*

Bryan: Come on dude. I already know you have a HUG crush on Julia.

-I acted like it was no big deal, but Bryan saw right through my act.-

Tala: Yeah….so. What about it?

-Bryan had that look as if he was fixing to slap me with a fish.-

Bryan: SO? You've had a _**CRUSH**_ on this girl since the _**BEGINNING**_ of the beyblade _**TORNAMENT!**_ And ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SO!?

Tala: *sigh* Just because I'm a "most-of-the-time-silent bad boy" doesn't mean I'm not shy.

Bryan: All I'm trying to say is that if you don't ask her out or tell her how you feel about her. She's going to be taken before you know it. And if you don't… let's just say it's gunna turn out bad.

Tala: What do you mean by that?

Bryan: What I mean by that is you got defensive about Julia dating that football player. And you couldn't get any sleep until they broke up. And not to mention that other time we invited the girls to go to that bar and they were the ones that got drunk by accident, because all the guys buying them drinks and shots. And we stayed in a two bedroom apartment at the time, so each of the girls had to sleep with me or you. Julia went with you, and Taylor went with me. Then-

Tala: Then the next morning the girls freaked out because they thought we'd got them drunk on purpose so they would have to sleep with us and it took two hours to convince them that they were jumping to a different conclusion.

Bryan: Exactly!

-All of a sudden, I hear the girls call us over.-

-Both Bryan and I were confused why the wanted us to go over there where they were.-

Bryan: What do you want ya' whore?!

Taylor: Hey! I am NOT ANY WHORE! *shouting in anger*

Taylor couldn't help u sile a little bit caus she kne he was playing.

Bryan: Oh sorry, did I make you angry? I didn't mean to, honestly! *he was crossing his arms behind his head. He was leaning sideways, almost like he was leaning on Taylor or _**in**_ her face _{__a girl that he __**likes**__, __**and is always making moves on her, just to get her to go out**__**with him**__. Not to mention that they are always making fun of and __**playing**__ with each_ _other all the time__}__._ And giving her a great big smile*

-Then Taylor started to yell at him about the other times he's called her names. Then all of a sudden they stopped and looked at us.-

Julia: Hey Tala.

{She had given me that smile that she always does when she says hi to me. I didn't know it at the time, but….. When she said hi…I just get this feeling whenever she's around…I-I get so nervous around her and I just freeze up…when I see those gorgeous emerald green eyes looking up at me….. When she did look into my eyes, I began to blush a little bit, and kind of stared back at her. My whole face turn red…..Bryan whispered in my ear "dude you're blushing". But that only made it worse, because it had only made me blush even more.}

Julia: Are you okay Tala? Your face is red.

{_Then she checked if I was running a fever?! I turned an even darker shade of red!__}_

Julia: Man Tala. You're getting even darker. Are you running a fever? If you are then you should go home and rest until you're better.

_{__I had to do something to hide the fact that I liked her. So I got an attitude with her as if I didn't care what she thought of me or how I was feeling__}_

Tala: And what if I don't!? You gunna make me!?*I hid the fact that I was blushing because of her putting her hand on my forehead and cheek. So I pushed her hand off of my face*

Julia: Well you don't have to have an attitude about it! I was just checking if you were alright like a **good** friend does! *saying with a firm face*

_{__I could tell I hurt her feelings. She didn't show it, ...she didn't have to. I could see it in her eyes. I showed no emotion either. I just walked passed her. At that moment I couldn't take the look in her eyes right then and there.__}_

**Julia's Pov.**

_{__I didn't understand why he was being so mean to me. I was only worried for h__is welfare. And the only reason why I said what I said was because he's a bad boy. They don't usually have sensitive feelings like girls do. So I thought and told Taylor that "hey! If Tala's tough, maybe I can too! And if I do too, then Tala might…just might….. Ask me out!"_

_But, apparently he doesn't care if he's sick or not! Or if I even care! So why should I care! It's not like I need a fortune teller to tell me the answer. Sometimes I ask questions that I can answer. And the answer was….because I ….love him…and after he walked off, Bryan following behind. I told Taylor that I needed to go home right now. She came with me. But we went to her house instead. It was alright with me. I just needed somewhere to cry.__}_

-We arrived at Taylor's bedroom, at her house just five minutes from the park.-

_{which her bedroom was the attic. not the one with al thoses things. where you put old stuff at. that kind of attic}_

Taylor: look, I know you're upset about what happened earlier, but you need to get over it.

Julia: oh you haven't notice that I'm crying my eyes out right about now!

Taylor: Well, I'm just trying to be a good friend/sister to you because your stupid little crush has to be so mean too you!

-I got up and left the room. (It was the attic because she chooses this room to be her bedroom. And I actually think that it was a great idea!)-

Taylor: _Where does she think she's going?_ ( means that she's thinking).

-It's not like I couldn't hear Taylor follow me down stairs to the kitchen-

-Once we were down stairs. I went to the kitchen draws to see if I could find a knife.-

- Grabbed one out of the draw and held it pointing towards my heart-

-Taylor snatched it out of my hand as fast as she could.-

-For some reason she forgot that there was more right in front of me. So I quickly grabbed another one and ran down the hall behind her. She dropped her knife and pushed me down. She just stood there, hoping I would get up. Little did she know, I had stabbed myself.-

-Once she saw the blood leaking, she screamed and called Bryan and Tala. I could hear her telling them to hurry up and get over here right now.-

Moments later….

**Tala's Prov.**

-it wasn't until ten minutes later that we get a call from Taylor saying that Julia stabbed herself. I mean the girl was shouting and crying at the same time-

Bryan: Come on, I know the way from here!

-we start taking off, me following Bryan. By time we got to her house, we were out of breath.-

-Bryan had that look as if he wanted to punch a wall or at least something hard enough to make his hand bleed.-

-We ran over to the girls to see what had happened.-

Bryan: What happened here? Are you oaky?

Taylor: I'm fine. It's Julia when she got up she was bleeding so much I didn't know what else to do but to call you guys. Please tell me you know how to help?

Bryan: I can try but I'm not…so sure.

-I ignore Bryan and walk straight to Julia. I look at where the knife was. I had no other choice but to pull it out. The only thing good in this situation was that it was stabbed into her left leg. So there wasn't any internal injuries on her to worry about.-

-I just couldn't believe how much the both of them were crying as much as they did. Well except for Julia because she's the one with a knife in her leg-

Tala: Hey. This is what I'm going to do. I'm going to pull the knife out of your leg, and then I'm going to patch it up.

Julia: *shakes her head no*

Tala: Come on, if you don't get that knife out of your leg then it's going to get infected, and then you'll go to a nearby hospital to get your leg cut off. And I now you don't want that, heck even I don't want that to happen to me. *I put my hand on her for comfort*

Julia: *shakes her head no*

{Right then, I realized why she did it. Myown mind gave me aflhback to why she did it! And I wasn't going let what I said happen to her!}

Julia's Prov.

{I'm so scared! But I don't want that infection, but at the same time I know it's going to hurt pulling the knife out of my leg! I need to tell him! But how do I tell him that the fact is that I'm scared? OH I really don't care about the whole "OMG he's helping me!" thing right now! That's it I going to tell him that I'm just too scared to pull it out, or for him to pull it out for that matter!}

Julia: Tala…..

Tala: Yeah?

Julia: I'm too scared to pull it out…..*tears streaking down her face*

Tala: Don't be. I'm here for you, okay?

Julia: *nodding her head yes* Just pull it out quickly.

Tala: Okay. Here I go.

_{__He puts one of his cold but warm hands on my leg to push it down when he pulls it up. Then he grabbed the knife with the other hand. Bryan and Taylor saw what he was fixing to do, and I think he was pausing so they would come over to where we were. They did, and Taylor hugged me while Bryan was holding my other leg down. I just wanna say one thing. I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE WAIT TO DO THINGS TO YOU WHEN THE BOTH OF YOU KNOW IT'S GOING TO HURT!_

_Then, he yanked it out__}_

Julia: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

{My heart was racing. Tears were falling through my closed eyelids. I felt blood dripping from my leg. And I passed out.}

**Tala's Prov.**

_{__At first I knew she was scared. She was probably deciding which would be better to take. When I was getting ready to pull it out, I paused for Bryan and Taylor to come over and comfort her when I pulled it out. I did, but, and I knew this was coming, ...she shrieked. I felt so bad that I went ahead and patched her up as well. When I was finished wrapping her leg up, Taylor tried to get Julia up. But she couldn't, turns out that she fell asleep when I pulled the knife out, and stayed asleep through the rest of it. It might have stressed her out a bit that she couldn't stay awake for long. We actually had to pry her hand open so Taylor can have hers back.__}_

Bryan: Looks like it's almost dinner time *looking at the stoves clock*

Taylor: Hey, I and Bryan are going to get some food. Okay?

Tala: Before you go, tell us what happen.

Taylor: Well, I'm not supposed to tell you this but Julia has a crush on you.

_{__As soon as she said that, my eyes widened. I couldn't believe that the girl I had a HUGE crush on, has a crush on me!__}_

Taylor: Don't tell her I told you that! I promised that wouldn't. Anyway, about five minutes after you had that attitude with her we came to my house. We went to my room, and she started to cry. I told her to get over it and that I knew she was upset about how you yelled at her like that, which was uncalled for. But then she got an attitude with me saying that "oh you just notice that I'm crying". I said "Well it's not my fault that your stupid crush had to be mean to you and that I'm trying to be nice to you". Then she got up, went downstairs, to the kitchen, grabbed a knife, I snatched the first one then she grabbed another one and headed for the hallway behind me. I pushed her down, she didn't get up, I got worried, and then I saw the blood pouring from her leg, I screamed and called you guys. And that's why you're here right now. This was my entire fault; I should've known she was being sarcastic.

She sid all that in one breath.

Tala: Thanks for that small piece of info. And it's not your fault. At least it's not entirely. But you can apologize later, for now you guys need to get some food. She's going to be asleep for a while. I'll wake her up when you guys get back, if she's still asleep.

Bryan: What are you going to do while we're gone?

Tala: I'm a make sure she keeps breathing and see how long it's going to take for her wound to heal.

Taylor: Shouldn't it take at least a day?

Tala: Depends how deep the knife went, and how long it stayed there.

Bryan: I know what you like.

Tala: Mc.D's?

Bryan: Yep.

Taylor: I know what she likes too. We'll be back soon.

Bryan: But not too soon. *chucking*

-Then they both leave-

_{__I walk over and pick her up bridal style. I walk into a room across the hallway, it was the living room. I sit down with her on my lap and in my arms. Her back was on the arm rest. And I couldn't help but to stare at her while she slept like a baby. She felt so warm. I couldn't believe that I was holding the girl that I'm in love with. Now that I now know that she likes me, I'm a start doing what Bryan does to Taylor. Make a move on her. First, I'm just going to see how she reacts to it, if she reacts in a good way, I'm a keep trying. If it's in a bad way then I'm a stop. In other words, I'm just glad I'm falling in love with the one I love. But it may take some time though.__}_

-At drive through-

**Taylor's Pov.**

Bryan: Thanks

I just kept glaring at him.

Bryan: What!

Taylor: What?

Bryan: You keep staring at me like there's something wrong with me!?

pulling out to the traffic and headed back to my house which wasn't far from there.

Taylor: I just have one question for you.

we were quite for a few moments. finally Bryan broke the silance.

Bryan: Your question would be?

Taylor: Why do you hit on me?

Again the was silence. But this one was for about a good five minutes. I grew tired and asked him again why?

Taylor: Why?

Bryan: Why what?

He thinks he gonna play dumb with me and get by with it. I don't think so!

Taylor: Don't play dumb with me.

**Bryan's Pov.**

_{Taylor kept pounding me with this one questing that i took to heart. Idon't know why but i always get this feeling when i'm round her. And for me that's weird çaouse i'm a total flirt! To put it simple, it's like Tala having a huge crush on Julia. I Still remember the day i met Taylor, it feels as if it were yesterday.}_

**_FLASHBACK:_**

_Prctically all the bladers were walking around in the park. in thier groups._

_Someone was runing, fast! Why? Because this person was on a mission (in their mind they were anyways)._

As the figure grew and grew, it was forming into a girl with short black whipped hair that was in a regular ponytail. And in her hand, there was small, light brown bag in her right hand (but since you're_ facing her then it would be her left hand)._

_The only thing was that she would run around the bladers for no reason at all. And each of them (well some) were actually looking for a dish to battle in but discovered that their beyblades have been stolen. They automactically knew it was that black headed girl, and went after her._

_While some of the others were just walking around and talking with one another and just having a nice little walk in the park. You see, the ones that were just relaxing weren't looking for a bey dish to battle in. But when that girl came by Tala and i he knew wolborg was missing. (some sort of speacial connection they have, don't know how but, eh). He told me to check to see if my blade was there. i was laughing it off saying "why would someone steal someone elses blade". Then when didn't feel it in there, i felt stupid. We both ran after her. We finally caught up with her and it turns out we weren't the only ones who wanted our blades back either! All the teams from thr turnoment were here. She was standind atop of the fountain, i mean at the very point. She had Tala's blade and put it into the little light brown bag she was carrying earlier. She then did a back flip off of the fountain and dashed away from all of us. But before she did that, i took a look at all the teams. Isaw White Tiger x's leader (Ray) as calm as could be. Didn't understand why? But, eh,that was him. As we chased after her once more and finally stopped, anout half of us preety much realized that we were at the stadium where the bayblade turnoment was held. and there was the girl. Standing in the dish where the bladers fought. And she still was holding that little bag. 'All of our blades must be in there' I thought to myslef. Then the strange thing is i, heard girls laughing a little bit. so i walked a little to find Julia and Taylor sitting on the bleachers. they looked like they were talking to each other. they looked at us. 'why is Julia holding a little girl?' i thought to myself._

_Emily called out."Hey sis!" We all turned around and just look at her. nobody really knew she had sibblings. "What!?". "Hello poeple i have no idea who they are and wouldn't really care either" Taylor said. "Really?" Julia said as she stood up next to her. "Really". "Well, anyway, everybody this is my only oldest sister Taylor. followed by me, and our step sisters who are birth-twins, Savannah..." pointing to the girl in they bayblade dish, who gave a solute."...And Roseana." pointing to the other black headed girl who had longer and more curly like hair than the other. She also had a small bow on the top of her head."She always on something that's electronic, if not singing or dancing, or drawing". Taylor said. Roseana didn't look at her when she commented that. I mean it was true! "And then there's the four year old blue headed baby Sparkie" pointing to Julia who was holding Sparkie. She had long bright blue hair that reached down to her feet but didn't touch the ground. **(if u ever watched bakugan or one of the parts like 'new vestroia' or 'gundalian invaders' and you know who runo is, she has the same hair). **"She's the only one who's adopted, and if you say anything related to being adopted and she cries, you're on your own" Emily said in a whisper tone of vioce. "Yea, our mom doesn't really stick to one guy, and if you cute or over sixteen then watch out cause she'll go after ya! But you can't really blame her 'cause she's consatnly drunk. You could say that she lives a drunken lifestlye, and that since i'm the oldest, that i'm the one raising these brats!" Taylor said. When she finished, Emily and her sisters looked at her and said "hey!"_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

**Bryan's Pov.**

{Anyway, that was the first time i saw her. Then not too long after that Tala and Julia started to have arguments as if they were dating. I never thought that a girl, such as Julia, could make Tala Valkov, stoop as low as arguing like five year olds. Or Tyson and Hilary fo that matter.}

Laughing at the thought that Taylor would actually go out with me.

I pulled up in the drive way, but didn't get out. Taylor was about to when I grabbed her arm. Quickly swishing her head around to see what _I _could possibly want, but she didn't get a chance to when I pressed my lips onto hers. It didn't last long. Although she was stiff at first then loosened when the kiss had ended. After that I got out of the car an walked inside. I stopped at the door, seeing the Taylor was still surprised that I kissed her. Honestly I thought it was cute and funny at the same time.

**Tala's Pov.**

I heard the car pull up. So I got up and placed Julia on the couch where she was originally and went to the door.

I opened the door and saw Bryan standing there looking at Taylor for some reason? "Dude" "What?" he said. "Why are you smiling at her like that?" He replied by saying that he did something, and before I could ask why he said he would tell me later. So I just left it at that. He walked into the kitchen. My guess was that he was probably thinking over what happened between them two.

**Taylor's Pov.**

When we parked in the drive way I was gonna get out with the drinks in my hands but Bryan pulled me back. I was fixing to yell at him for pulling me back with drinks in my hands 'cause they could spill on me then I get even more mad! But before I could even think of what I was going to say...I felt..something..on my lips. That's when my eyes grew small. I COULD NOT BELIEVE THAT LITTLE PIG IS KISSING ME! Wait...He's...kissing...me...? OH MY GOD THAT'S WHY HE TEASES ME ALL THE TIME! HE LIKES ME!_ He likes me,_ _now why does that me wanna jump up and down like a little kid getting what they want, but me yelling 'I'M IN LOVE, I'M IN LOVE'...wait a second. Where did 'love' come from? that doesn't matter right now anyway! _I sat there thinking it over, and came to realize that Bryan isn't all that bad looking and is a lot nicer and sweeter than any other of my boyfriends were. Also from that one time in the park when I went for a jog and sprain my ankle real bad, Bryan was the only one who noticed and helped me back to my place. He also invited himself to stay. But the was only cause he didn't want me hurting it even more than it already was. Well, I sat there for a god five seconds 'till I saw Tala at the door and they both went in. I decided to get out and see if Julia's ok.

**Julia's Pov.**


	4. Chapter 4

**G-Revolution: Tala Valkov Love Story**

**(Note: this story is narrated by Julia Fernandez and Tala Valkov, the two main characters and love birds of this story. There are also two main support characters, Taylor and Bryan. They are also love birds in this story.)**

_**Tala's Prov.**_

We start off with Tala talking about a "_certain"_ someone.

_{__As an ordinary teen, I have my ups and down as well. But the best day of_ _**my life**_ _was slowly falling in love (and without realizing it) with this one girl that had the most adorable laugh and smile_ _and that constantly_ _stayed on my mind no matter_ _**what I was doing**_ _or __**where I was at the**_ _**time!**__**}**_

-Me and my best buddy, Bryan was walking in the park to see if there was anything that might spark some interest. Sadly, there was hardly anything to look at. So we walked over to a stand that serves lunch like foods in mid mornings and late afternoons. So we go over to get some drinks cause of how hot it was.-

Bryan: Hey, what do you think the girls are up to right now?

_{__When he says "the girls", he means Julia and her best friend Taylor.__}_

_(taylor is a silver headed teenage girl. he main out is usually long_

-I see the girls walk outside from a clothing and shoes store.-

Tala: Well, we're about to find out

- The girls were dress out with summer clothing on and looked so beautiful. Bryan had said something and I interrupt him by finishing his sentence for him.-

Bryan: Man do they look… look…-

Tala: Beautiful. *with a blank look as if nobody was there or listening to what he was saying*

Bryan: *turns to give Tala a "did you really just say that" type of look*

Tala: What?

Bryan: You like her *pointing at him and smiling at the same time*

Tala: Who? Me like whom?! *pretending that he doesn't know what he was or who he was talking about*

Bryan: Come on man! Every time you see Julia, you get all fuddy duddy!

Tala: WH—WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! *looking everywhere else besides at Bryan. And he was blushing like CRAZY*

Bryan: Come on dude. I already know you have a HUG crush on Julia.

-I acted like it was no big deal, but Bryan saw right through my act.-

Tala: Yeah….so. What about it?

-Bryan had that look as if he was fixing to slap me with a fish.-

Bryan: SO? You've had a _**CRUSH**_ on this girl since the _**BEGINNING**_ of the beyblade _**TORNAMENT!**_ And ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SO!?

Tala: *sigh* Just because I'm a "most-of-the-time-silent bad boy" doesn't mean I'm not shy.

Bryan: All I'm trying to say is that if you don't ask her out or tell her how you feel about her. She's going to be taken before you know it. And if you don't… let's just say it's gunna turn out bad.

Tala: What do you mean by that?

Bryan: What I mean by that is you got defensive about Julia dating that football player. And you couldn't get any sleep until they broke up. And not to mention that other time we invited the girls to go to that bar and they were the ones that got drunk by accident, because all the guys buying them drinks and shots. And we stayed in a two bedroom apartment at the time, so each of the girls had to sleep with me or you. Julia went with you, and Taylor went with me. Then-

Tala: Then the next morning the girls freaked out because they thought we'd got them drunk on purpose so they would have to sleep with us and it took two hours to convince them that they were jumping to a different conclusion.

Bryan: Exactly!

-All of a sudden, I hear the girls call us over.-

-Both Bryan and I were confused why the wanted us to go over there where they were.-

Bryan: What do you want ya' whore?!

Taylor: Hey! I am NOT ANY WHORE! *shouting in anger*

Taylor couldn't help u sile a little bit caus she kne he was playing.

Bryan: Oh sorry, did I make you angry? I didn't mean to, honestly! *he was crossing his arms behind his head. He was leaning sideways, almost like he was leaning on Taylor or _**in**_ her face _{__a girl that he __**likes**__, __**and is always making moves on her, just to get her to go out**__**with him**__. Not to mention that they are always making fun of and __**playing**__ with each_ _other all the time__}__._ And giving her a great big smile*

-Then Taylor started to yell at him about the other times he's called her names. Then all of a sudden they stopped and looked at us.-

Julia: Hey Tala.

{She had given me that smile that she always does when she says hi to me. I didn't know it at the time, but….. When she said hi…I just get this feeling whenever she's around…I-I get so nervous around her and I just freeze up…when I see those gorgeous emerald green eyes looking up at me….. When she did look into my eyes, I began to blush a little bit, and kind of stared back at her. My whole face turn red…..Bryan whispered in my ear "dude you're blushing". But that only made it worse, because it had only made me blush even more.}

Julia: Are you okay Tala? Your face is red.

{_Then she checked if I was running a fever?! I turned an even darker shade of red!__}_

Julia: Man Tala. You're getting even darker. Are you running a fever? If you are then you should go home and rest until you're better.

_{__I had to do something to hide the fact that I liked her. So I got an attitude with her as if I didn't care what she thought of me or how I was feeling__}_

Tala: And what if I don't!? You gunna make me!?*I hid the fact that I was blushing because of her putting her hand on my forehead and cheek. So I pushed her hand off of my face*

Julia: Well you don't have to have an attitude about it! I was just checking if you were alright like a **good** friend does! *saying with a firm face*

_{__I could tell I hurt her feelings. She didn't show it, ...she didn't have to. I could see it in her eyes. I showed no emotion either. I just walked passed her. At that moment I couldn't take the look in her eyes right then and there.__}_

**Julia's Pov.**

_{__I didn't understand why he was being so mean to me. I was only worried for h__is welfare. And the only reason why I said what I said was because he's a bad boy. They don't usually have sensitive feelings like girls do. So I thought and told Taylor that "hey! If Tala's tough, maybe I can too! And if I do too, then Tala might…just might….. Ask me out!"_

_But, apparently he doesn't care if he's sick or not! Or if I even care! So why should I care! It's not like I need a fortune teller to tell me the answer. Sometimes I ask questions that I can answer. And the answer was….because I ….love him…and after he walked off, Bryan following behind. I told Taylor that I needed to go home right now. She came with me. But we went to her house instead. It was alright with me. I just needed somewhere to cry.__}_

-We arrived at Taylor's bedroom, at her house just five minutes from the park.-

_{which her bedroom was the attic. not the one with al thoses things. where you put old stuff at. that kind of attic}_

Taylor: look, I know you're upset about what happened earlier, but you need to get over it.

Julia: oh you haven't notice that I'm crying my eyes out right about now!

Taylor: Well, I'm just trying to be a good friend/sister to you because your stupid little crush has to be so mean too you!

-I got up and left the room. (It was the attic because she chooses this room to be her bedroom. And I actually think that it was a great idea!)-

Taylor: _Where does she think she's going?_ ( means that she's thinking).

-It's not like I couldn't hear Taylor follow me down stairs to the kitchen-

-Once we were down stairs. I went to the kitchen draws to see if I could find a knife.-

- Grabbed one out of the draw and held it pointing towards my heart-

-Taylor snatched it out of my hand as fast as she could.-

-For some reason she forgot that there was more right in front of me. So I quickly grabbed another one and ran down the hall behind her. She dropped her knife and pushed me down. She just stood there, hoping I would get up. Little did she know, I had stabbed myself.-

-Once she saw the blood leaking, she screamed and called Bryan and Tala. I could hear her telling them to hurry up and get over here right now.-

Moments later….

**Tala's Prov.**

-it wasn't until ten minutes later that we get a call from Taylor saying that Julia stabbed herself. I mean the girl was shouting and crying at the same time-

Bryan: Come on, I know the way from here!

-we start taking off, me following Bryan. By time we got to her house, we were out of breath.-

-Bryan had that look as if he wanted to punch a wall or at least something hard enough to make his hand bleed.-

-We ran over to the girls to see what had happened.-

Bryan: What happened here? Are you oaky?

Taylor: I'm fine. It's Julia when she got up she was bleeding so much I didn't know what else to do but to call you guys. Please tell me you know how to help?

Bryan: I can try but I'm not…so sure.

-I ignore Bryan and walk straight to Julia. I look at where the knife was. I had no other choice but to pull it out. The only thing good in this situation was that it was stabbed into her left leg. So there wasn't any internal injuries on her to worry about.-

-I just couldn't believe how much the both of them were crying as much as they did. Well except for Julia because she's the one with a knife in her leg-

Tala: Hey. This is what I'm going to do. I'm going to pull the knife out of your leg, and then I'm going to patch it up.

Julia: *shakes her head no*

Tala: Come on, if you don't get that knife out of your leg then it's going to get infected, and then you'll go to a nearby hospital to get your leg cut off. And I now you don't want that, heck even I don't want that to happen to me. *I put my hand on her for comfort*

Julia: *shakes her head no*

{Right then, I realized why she did it. Myown mind gave me aflhback to why she did it! And I wasn't going let what I said happen to her!}

Julia's Prov.

{I'm so scared! But I don't want that infection, but at the same time I know it's going to hurt pulling the knife out of my leg! I need to tell him! But how do I tell him that the fact is that I'm scared? OH I really don't care about the whole "OMG he's helping me!" thing right now! That's it I going to tell him that I'm just too scared to pull it out, or for him to pull it out for that matter!}

Julia: Tala…..

Tala: Yeah?

Julia: I'm too scared to pull it out…..*tears streaking down her face*

Tala: Don't be. I'm here for you, okay?

Julia: *nodding her head yes* Just pull it out quickly.

Tala: Okay. Here I go.

_{__He puts one of his cold but warm hands on my leg to push it down when he pulls it up. Then he grabbed the knife with the other hand. Bryan and Taylor saw what he was fixing to do, and I think he was pausing so they would come over to where we were. They did, and Taylor hugged me while Bryan was holding my other leg down. I just wanna say one thing. I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE WAIT TO DO THINGS TO YOU WHEN THE BOTH OF YOU KNOW IT'S GOING TO HURT!_

_Then, he yanked it out__}_

Julia: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

{My heart was racing. Tears were falling through my closed eyelids. I felt blood dripping from my leg. And I passed out.}

**Tala's Prov.**

_{__At first I knew she was scared. She was probably deciding which would be better to take. When I was getting ready to pull it out, I paused for Bryan and Taylor to come over and comfort her when I pulled it out. I did, but, and I knew this was coming, ...she shrieked. I felt so bad that I went ahead and patched her up as well. When I was finished wrapping her leg up, Taylor tried to get Julia up. But she couldn't, turns out that she fell asleep when I pulled the knife out, and stayed asleep through the rest of it. It might have stressed her out a bit that she couldn't stay awake for long. We actually had to pry her hand open so Taylor can have hers back.__}_

Bryan: Looks like it's almost dinner time *looking at the stoves clock*

Taylor: Hey, I and Bryan are going to get some food. Okay?

Tala: Before you go, tell us what happen.

Taylor: Well, I'm not supposed to tell you this but Julia has a crush on you.

_{__As soon as she said that, my eyes widened. I couldn't believe that the girl I had a HUGE crush on, has a crush on me!__}_

Taylor: Don't tell her I told you that! I promised that wouldn't. Anyway, about five minutes after you had that attitude with her we came to my house. We went to my room, and she started to cry. I told her to get over it and that I knew she was upset about how you yelled at her like that, which was uncalled for. But then she got an attitude with me saying that "oh you just notice that I'm crying". I said "Well it's not my fault that your stupid crush had to be mean to you and that I'm trying to be nice to you". Then she got up, went downstairs, to the kitchen, grabbed a knife, I snatched the first one then she grabbed another one and headed for the hallway behind me. I pushed her down, she didn't get up, I got worried, and then I saw the blood pouring from her leg, I screamed and called you guys. And that's why you're here right now. This was my entire fault; I should've known she was being sarcastic.

She sid all that in one breath.

Tala: Thanks for that small piece of info. And it's not your fault. At least it's not entirely. But you can apologize later, for now you guys need to get some food. She's going to be asleep for a while. I'll wake her up when you guys get back, if she's still asleep.

Bryan: What are you going to do while we're gone?

Tala: I'm a make sure she keeps breathing and see how long it's going to take for her wound to heal.

Taylor: Shouldn't it take at least a day?

Tala: Depends how deep the knife went, and how long it stayed there.

Bryan: I know what you like.

Tala: Mc.D's?

Bryan: Yep.

Taylor: I know what she likes too. We'll be back soon.

Bryan: But not too soon. *chucking*

-Then they both leave-

_{__I walk over and pick her up bridal style. I walk into a room across the hallway, it was the living room. I sit down with her on my lap and in my arms. Her back was on the arm rest. And I couldn't help but to stare at her while she slept like a baby. She felt so warm. I couldn't believe that I was holding the girl that I'm in love with. Now that I now know that she likes me, I'm a start doing what Bryan does to Taylor. Make a move on her. First, I'm just going to see how she reacts to it, if she reacts in a good way, I'm a keep trying. If it's in a bad way then I'm a stop. In other words, I'm just glad I'm falling in love with the one I love. But it may take some time though.__}_

-At drive through-

**Taylor's Pov.**

Bryan: Thanks

I just kept glaring at him.

Bryan: What!

Taylor: What?

Bryan: You keep staring at me like there's something wrong with me!?

pulling out to the traffic and headed back to my house which wasn't far from there.

Taylor: I just have one question for you.

we were quite for a few moments. finally Bryan broke the silance.

Bryan: Your question would be?

Taylor: Why do you hit on me?

Again the was silence. But this one was for about a good five minutes. I grew tired and asked him again why?

Taylor: Why?

Bryan: Why what?

He thinks he gonna play dumb with me and get by with it. I don't think so!

Taylor: Don't play dumb with me.

**Bryan's Pov.**

_{Taylor kept pounding me with this one questing that i took to heart. Idon't know why but i always get this feeling when i'm round her. And for me that's weird çaouse i'm a total flirt! To put it simple, it's like Tala having a huge crush on Julia. I Still remember the day i met Taylor, it feels as if it were yesterday.}_

**_FLASHBACK:_**

_Prctically all the bladers were walking around in the park. in thier groups._

_Someone was runing, fast! Why? Because this person was on a mission (in their mind they were anyways)._

As the figure grew and grew, it was forming into a girl with short black whipped hair that was in a regular ponytail. And in her hand, there was small, light brown bag in her right hand (but since you're_ facing her then it would be her left hand)._

_The only thing was that she would run around the bladers for no reason at all. And each of them (well some) were actually looking for a dish to battle in but discovered that their beyblades have been stolen. They automactically knew it was that black headed girl, and went after her._

_While some of the others were just walking around and talking with one another and just having a nice little walk in the park. You see, the ones that were just relaxing weren't looking for a bey dish to battle in. But when that girl came by Tala and i he knew wolborg was missing. (some sort of speacial connection they have, don't know how but, eh). He told me to check to see if my blade was there. i was laughing it off saying "why would someone steal someone elses blade". Then when didn't feel it in there, i felt stupid. We both ran after her. We finally caught up with her and it turns out we weren't the only ones who wanted our blades back either! All the teams from thr turnoment were here. She was standind atop of the fountain, i mean at the very point. She had Tala's blade and put it into the little light brown bag she was carrying earlier. She then did a back flip off of the fountain and dashed away from all of us. But before she did that, i took a look at all the teams. Isaw White Tiger x's leader (Ray) as calm as could be. Didn't understand why? But, eh,that was him. As we chased after her once more and finally stopped, anout half of us preety much realized that we were at the stadium where the bayblade turnoment was held. and there was the girl. Standing in the dish where the bladers fought. And she still was holding that little bag. 'All of our blades must be in there' I thought to myslef. Then the strange thing is i, heard girls laughing a little bit. so i walked a little to find Julia and Taylor sitting on the bleachers. they looked like they were talking to each other. they looked at us. 'why is Julia holding a little girl?' i thought to myself._

_Emily called out."Hey sis!" We all turned around and just look at her. nobody really knew she had sibblings. "What!?". "Hello poeple i have no idea who they are and wouldn't really care either" Taylor said. "Really?" Julia said as she stood up next to her. "Really". "Well, anyway, everybody this is my only oldest sister Taylor. followed by me, and our step sisters who are birth-twins, Savannah..." pointing to the girl in they bayblade dish, who gave a solute."...And Roseana." pointing to the other black headed girl who had longer and more curly like hair than the other. She also had a small bow on the top of her head."She always on something that's electronic, if not singing or dancing, or drawing". Taylor said. Roseana didn't look at her when she commented that. I mean it was true! "And then there's the four year old blue headed baby Sparkie" pointing to Julia who was holding Sparkie. She had long bright blue hair that reached down to her feet but didn't touch the ground. **(if u ever watched bakugan or one of the parts like 'new vestroia' or 'gundalian invaders' and you know who runo is, she has the same hair). **"She's the only one who's adopted, and if you say anything related to being adopted and she cries, you're on your own" Emily said in a whisper tone of vioce. "Yea, our mom doesn't really stick to one guy, and if you cute or over sixteen then watch out cause she'll go after ya! But you can't really blame her 'cause she's consatnly drunk. You could say that she lives a drunken lifestlye, and that since i'm the oldest, that i'm the one raising these brats!" Taylor said. When she finished, Emily and her sisters looked at her and said "hey!"_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

**Bryan's Pov.**

{Anyway, that was the first time i saw her. Then not too long after that Tala and Julia started to have arguments as if they were dating. I never thought that a girl, such as Julia, could make Tala Valkov, stoop as low as arguing like five year olds. Or Tyson and Hilary fo that matter.}

Laughing at the thought that Taylor would actually go out with me.

I pulled up in the drive way, but didn't get out. Taylor was about to when I grabbed her arm. Quickly swishing her head around to see what _I _could possibly want, but she didn't get a chance to when I pressed my lips onto hers. It didn't last long. Although she was stiff at first then loosened when the kiss had ended. After that I got out of the car an walked inside. I stopped at the door, seeing the Taylor was still surprised that I kissed her. Honestly I thought it was cute and funny at the same time.

**Tala's Pov.**

I heard the car pull up. So I got up and placed Julia on the couch where she was originally and went to the door.

I opened the door and saw Bryan standing there looking at Taylor for some reason? "Dude" "What?" he said. "Why are you smiling at her like that?" He replied by saying that he did something, and before I could ask why he said he would tell me later. So I just left it at that. He walked into the kitchen. My guess was that he was probably thinking over what happened between them two.

**Taylor's Pov.**

When we parked in the drive way I was gonna get out with the drinks in my hands but Bryan pulled me back. I was fixing to yell at him for pulling me back with drinks in my hands 'cause they could spill on me then I get even more mad! But before I could even think of what I was going to say...I felt..something..on my lips. That's when my eyes grew small. I COULD NOT BELIEVE THAT LITTLE PIG IS KISSING ME! Wait...He's...kissing...me...? OH MY GOD THAT'S WHY HE TEASES ME ALL THE TIME! HE LIKES ME!_ He likes me,_ _now why does that me wanna jump up and down like a little kid getting what they want, but me yelling 'I'M IN LOVE, I'M IN LOVE'...wait a second. Where did 'love' come from? that doesn't matter right now anyway! _I sat there thinking it over, and came to realize that Bryan isn't all that bad looking and is a lot nicer and sweeter than any other of my boyfriends were. Also from that one time in the park when I went for a jog and sprain my ankle real bad, Bryan was the only one who noticed and helped me back to my place. He also invited himself to stay. But the was only cause he didn't want me hurting it even more than it already was. Well, I sat there for a god five seconds 'till I saw Tala at the door and they both went in. I decided to get out and see if Julia's ok.

**Julia's Pov.**


End file.
